Baby Makes Three
by jacobfan22
Summary: Leah and Bella are secure in their relationship and are prepared to face any trials that come their way. This is their experience with first time pregnancy and learning what it takes to be a parent.


_Chapter Notes: Sincerest apologies for the delay with the first chapter, but I have finally had the time to get this moving along. While writing this first part I was listening to All of Me by John Legend and I think it's a perfect song to set the mood if you are like me and listen to music while reading. If you haven't heard that song I highly recommend that you listen to it because it's just that good!  
_

Chapter 1

"Ok, I want the arm chair right there," I said pointing to the spot by where I imagined the bookshelf was going next.

"Bella, seriously, I love you but if I have to move another damn thing, I'm going to wring that pretty little neck of yours." Paul threw his hands up in the air effectively dropping the arm chair.

"Hey! That is something I paid with my own money and I do not want it be broken because you have a tantrum." I reprimanded with my hands on my hips. "Furthermore, I only asked you to move the couch only a couple times." I stomped my foot to show him that I meant business.

"Uh you made us move it more than—"

"Shut it Clearwater," I cut him off giving him a pointed glare. "Now get moving," I only tacked on a please at the end because the boys did deserve a little kindness since they were moving our stuff.

"You guys giving my girl a hard time?" Leah asked walking down the stairs and stepping up behind me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Nah, she's the one giving _us_ a hard time." Seth answered as he shifted the armchair so that it sat perfectly.

"For some reason, I don't find that hard to believe," Leah laughed playfully swatting my tush and walked into the kitchen.

The house that we were moving into had belonged to Grandma Clearwater and it was on the outskirts of the beach near the forest edge. It was perfect for me who planned to sit on the porch and write for hours upon hours. Another bonus was that Leah would be able to phase easily because of the forest being so close to our house. The home had three bedrooms and a full basement that we intended to make a family room.

It was the right size for when we wanted children.

That thought caused a warm feeling to rush through my body because I knew that would be our next step. Lee had always wanted a child and I knew before we had gotten together that she never believed she would ever have one. The dream of being a mother was ripped away from her to where Leah had become bitter from losing what she deemed was everything. I guess she did lose a lot because Sam, her father and her dreams were all gone because of the supernatural world. I think that's why I was able to understand her in a way for the sole reason that that world had taken from me too. I lost my sanity and independence the day I met Edward freaking Cullen. I still couldn't believe how depended I was on him and his family. Thank the wolf gods that I came up with the idea of riding motorcycles or I would never have met Jacob then it would have taken longer to meet Leah.

The day she did the impossible which meant she imprinted on me had changed both of our lives for the better. It was so shocking that she could imprint much less on a little white girl that The Council almost denied it was a true imprint. Bastards. Except Billy and Sue of course who were the only sane people on the board. If they hadn't been so against the idea of us being a couple it may have taken longer for both Leah and me to be together. To be honest, I thought I was as straight as can be so it was surprising to find out your mate was a woman. A very angry woman at that, I thought chuckling.

After the whole weird awkward stage of trying to avoid each other in the end the pull she felt towards me led us to just trying to be friends. I would go to the beach with my journal and she would pretend to read but I knew she was watching me more than she thought I knew. It had been quiet between us in those moments while The Council was attempting to get the both of us banned from having the rights of an imprinted couple. I think we got together just to stick it to the old fools and on the way we ended up falling hard for one another. The pack had been supportive the entire time because they all knew the power of an imprint.

In the end, Sam stated that he _is_ the alpha and _he_ gets to say when an imprint is or not true. That it's _his_ pack and _his_ call. I think everyone (including the pack) gasped in shock when he finally stood against them. But the most amazing thing happened that night as each member of the pack and every imprint stood together as a united front and supported his claim.

Needless to say, The Council shut their big old pie holes.

"Pizza's here!" Embry called as he and Jake walked in the door carrying boxes of pizza.

"Finally assholes, I've been starving all fucking afternoon." Paul growled as he made his way into the kitchen with me hot on his heels. Leah had already set up the kitchen table with paper plates and cups for everyone.

"Ladies first," Leah elbowed Paul in the stomach as she nodded for me to go first.

"Thanks."

I squeezed her hand as I walked past her and served myself.

It was always kind of amazing but mostly gross to watch the boys inhale their food. Amazing because I couldn't believe how fast they could consume it but gross because they were pigs while doing it. Of course, when their other halves were around they were on their best behavior but I guess they didn't feel the need to when it was just Leah and me. I could only be grateful that Leah didn't eat like that even though she consumed as much as they did yet she was always a lady. I was so excited with the idea of living with her for many reasons one of them was so I could cook for her. I loved seeing her enjoy the food I made for her and now I could do it all the time. And there will be no waste with a wolf in the house is just another bonus.

Mostly, I was ready to start the next chapter of our lives.

_End Notes: Review so I will know if I should continue or not._


End file.
